Visit
by SlvrElement
Summary: InuKag. Inuyasha makes a visit to Kagome, and it just happens to be her birthday. What will he get her? What does she want?


**Hey everyone sorry that I haven't wrote in awhile but I had gotten a lot of help on my editing so all my future projects could be correct and readable. This will be an Inuyasha fan fiction with a pairing of Inu/Kagome (one of my favorite shows and one of the best couples.) So read on and I will be upgrading my other fics soon. –Peace. **

**---P.s. Inuyasha's thinking will be pretty 'OOC' but he will still act like the Inuyasha we all know and love. His talking will be altered too (most words won't be spelled right, so don't say I had bad grammar!). But his thinking nothing changed except the OOCness. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but the story line. I OWN NOTHING!!!**

"**" = Speech**

'**' = Thought**

** = Action**

**() Author Comments**

**Prologue**

**The Inuyasha-gumi hasn't finished their jewel search yet.**

**Kagome went home telling her friends in the feudal time that**

**She had school to do in reality it was her 16th birthday.**

**-The Visit-**

"**Damn wench,_" _Inuyashacursed "She should have been back by now!_" _Inuyasha growled as he ran towards the Higurashi house.**

"**Why can't that bitch just come back without me having to drag her back?" Inuyasha was furious.**

**The Hanyou, Inuyasha, leaped off the dirt lawn leaving a cloud of dust in doing so, He landed on a branch, of a tree, next to the bedroom window of his beloved Kagome.**

'**_Beloved!? Feh! Where did that come from?'_ He smirked. Inuyasha looked through her window to find . . . nothing. **

"**Huh," Inuyasha was confused. Kagome was not in her room. As he slid into her room, from an open crack in the window sill, like it was just inviting him to go in '_If that Kagome gets mad at me for barging in . . .'_ he didn't get to finish. Kagome's scent was gone.**

**The dog demon began to panic; what if Kagome was captured? Or hurt? Or even worse: killed. No! He can not think like this; Kagome can take care of herself. There was no smell of blood so she could not be hurt. Maybe she went out with her family, their scents could not be detected either.**

**Either way Inuyasha was worried; he needed her. Not just for the Shikon jewel; he fell in love with her. Over the course of these few months they have been together searching for the sacred jewel. Inuyasha fell for her; this shy but brave young girl. So innocent but yet so not she was like the girl of his dreams. '_Woman of his dreams_," he corrected himself '_she was a woman now,_' he told himself. Of course; today was her sixteenth birthday, surprising even himself that he remembered (I bet the readers too.) Maybe the family went out to celebrate. '_Maybe that's why she didn't come back to me today.'_**

**But . . . what if she wasn't out with her family but instead out with that '_Hojo' _boy. Oh how he hated him. Kagome would tell her family how Hojo would be so boring when they went out with friends to the mall '_what ever that is.'_ Hojo was perfect for Kagome; he had to agree though hated it. He is kind and was willing to give Kagome anything and everything he had. Inuyasha had seen when they got back, from their trip to the malls, and how nice Hojo was to Kagome '_Damn'_ Inuyasha was jealous. "I don't deserve her anyways. I have nothing to give her but sorrow," Inuyasha said to himself "I am just a half breed. A damn no good half-breed!" Inuyasha snarled; he was going to wait for Kagome to get back and if that Hojo is with her '_well_ _then he's dead!_' "But first I need to get Kagome a present."**

**As the hours passed; Inuyasha returned with his present for his Kagome. '_I gotta stop referring Kagome as mine."_**

"**I don't even know why I'm doing this-"But Inuyasha didn't get to finish; as he heard an all too familiar voice. '_T-that's Kagome's voice' _upon further listening '_she sounds happy'_**

**Before Inuyasha could leave to the well-house; he heard more voices. They were foreign and there were three voices. One of them spoke up.**

"**Hey Kagome, can't we have a slumber party?" It was a female's voice and sounded excited.**

"**Uh . . ." **

"**Yeah, Kagome-Chan, please!?" he heard another female voice and this time it sounded as if she was begging.**

"**Come on Kagome it is your birthday." Another new voice**

"**Fine, fine but I'll have to ask my mom first Yuka. Come with me to ask my mom, Eri and Ayumi go see if your mom will let you stay." '_Kagome's voice . . .'_**

"**Hey! How come I have to go with you, Kagome?"**

"**Because you are the one that suggested this sleep over. Now let's . . . -"**

**Inuyasha listened until he could hear no more and leaped out of the well house.**

**Kagome Higurashi, a now sixteen year old girl, sat in her room with her friends reminiscing about Kagome's party. **

"**Hey Kagome, did you see that cute waiter?" Yuka asked. "He was like totally into you."**

"**You are so lucky," Ayumi pouted,**

**Kagome blushed.**

**Ayumi laughed "I wish I had a hot boyfriend and not someone like my dad all he does is wash laundry and cook."**

"**That's bad?" Yuka asked her. "Any girl would wonder what it'll be like to be his wife."**

**Ayumi rolled her eyes.**

**Eri said "Oh by the way; Kagome," she faced Kagome, and asked "what are you gonna do?"**

"**Huh," Kagome has no idea what her friend was talking about "What do you mean?"**

"**Oh you know what I mean," Eri said, winking, while Yuka and Ayumi just kept quiet.**

"**Huh," Kagome questioned "I'm sorry but . . . what do you mean?"**

"**Ugh, you know what I mean: Boys!!!" Eri shouted in frustration.**

"**W-what? What am I going to do with, boys?" Kagome awkwardly asked.**

"**Yeah you know boy-friends. You're like one of prettiest girls in school and you're still single." Eri stated.**

"**Un-hun, I agree seriously Kagome if you don't go for Hojo-kun you might never find anyone as loyal and heartfelt as him again." Yuka told her friend.**

"**Yes I know he cares deeply for me and I do too for him but not in that sort of way. I mean he's nice and all. Any girl would love to be his girlfriend, any girl but me." Kagome being the shy one blushed saying this. She had to blush Kagome wasn't use to complimenting the opposite sex.**

"**Man Kagome," Ayumi said, sighing "you sure are picky. You're sixteen and you don't even have a crush!"**

**At hearing the word crush Kagome blushed. '_Inuyasha'_ she thought. But her friends had noticed the blush; knowing Kagome did have a crush, a secret crush.**

"**So . . . who is he?" Ayumi asked bluntly "does he go to our school?"**

**Inuyasha listen to their conversation from outside Kagome's window. '_Yeah, Kagome who is he!?'_ Inuyasha was mad but his heart was broken. Know someone else held the heart of the one he loved deeply, thought he would never admit he loved her, Inuyasha could feel the burning of his heart. '_So this is what it feels like to have your heart broke. But why have I not felt this way when Kikyou died? It is obvious I loved her more than her reincarnated form. But why do I feel so . . .'_**

"**No he doesn't," he heard Kagome's voice "actually he doesn't even go to school".**

"**Oh my god, you have a crush on an older guy! He is older than you right?" he heard one of her friends ask her.**

"**Yeahhe's older than me_ 'like about 500 years older!'_" Kagome sighed; she wished Inuyasha was with her now.**

" **. . . Hello, Kagome?"**

"**Nani?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts about her dog-demon. "What was that?"**

**Eri asked again "What is his name?"**

'**_Name?' _Kagome thought _'should I tell them? I might as well it's not like they'll ever see him' _"Inu Yasha." Kagome said.**

**Inuyasha choked '_w-w-what!?'_ did Kagome just say his name? She liked Inuyasha! She likes me, he thought she would never- but he just heard it come straight from her mouth. '_Don't kid yourself, it has to be another Inuyasha,'_ but there isn't another Inuyasha, he is the only Inuyasha. '_I can't believe this K-Kagome likes me she . . ._ "ahhhh thud ow" due to all the excitement Inuyasha lost balance on the tree branch and fell. '_Nothing can bring me down today' _Inuyasha thought with a smile.**

"**What was that?" Yuka asked, hearing a loud thud coming from the outside of Kagome's window, she was of course curious.**

"**I seriously don't know." Was what Kagome said.**

**It had been well over an hour since Kagome, Yuka, Ayumi and Eri came back from the dinner party. From their crushes they went on talking about their classmates. **

"**You serious!" Kagome had not been back to her own time for so long she didn't even know what was going on in her school. "Ichiro asked Nami out?"**

"**Yeah I know weird huh?" Yuka stated "What do Ichiro see in Nami. She barley has any friends and from what little she has I heard that Nami doesn't even talk to them."**

"**But how?" Kagome asked "how did they hook up?"**

"**Well you see," Eri started "in one of my classed we had to write a poem about something dear to us or anything that we like."**

**Kagome guessed "Ichiro wrote about Nami?"**

"**Exactly," Eri answered.**

"**I never thought Ichiro, the shy type, had the guts to do something like that. I give him props." Kagome said giving a high five to Eri "so he asked her out after the poem was read?"**

"**You think she won't be all over him after that?" Yuka asked "He just spilled his heart out to her in front of his whole class."**

"**Yea like the school has been on it for days." Eri said**

"**You'd be an idiot not to date him." Ayumi said and all three sighed.**

**Kagome sat there with a huge sweat drop on her head. '_I guess then I'm an idiot_' She thought.**

"**So . . ." Kagome asked "Anything exciting happen lately?"**

"**Hmm . . . . Not really." Yuka said.**

"**Just your usual days," Eri exclaimed "nothing exciting. . . . But what I want to know is who this Inu Yasha guy you're talked about is."**

"**Oh yeah Kagome you never told us who Inu Yasha is," Ayumi asked "so . . . who is he?"**

**Kagome blushed. "Oh you guys wouldn't know him he doesn't live around here."**

"**Oh really! Where does he live then?" Ayumi asked.**

"**Um. . . "Kagome searched for the right answer and only came up with: "Kyoto." (Kagome lives in Tokyo (I think.) if not she does in this story.)**

"**Like no way. That's like hundreds of miles away, don't you miss him?" Ayumi asked.**

"**Well yeah but he visits a lot." Kagome said. It was the truth; Inuyasha did live far away and Inuyasha also 'visited' Kagome a lot.**

"**You said he was a crush but then why would he be visiting you?" Questioned Eri.**

"**Yeah how come Kagome?"**

'**_Maybe it is time for me to make my appearance,' _Since it was new moon and Inuyasha had on the appearance of a human (what a coincidence) he might make a visit to Kagome and show her friend's up. '_That's it no more waiting I'm going in!' _and with that Inuyasha jumped off the window sill he was sitting on and went to the front door. He pulled back his fist and knocked; light at first then louder. The loudness of his knocks kept increasing until he heard Kagome's mother on the other side.**

** Knock knock knock '_Wonder who that could be?'_ Thought Mrs. Higurashi as she went to go open the door. Knock knock "I'm coming!"**

**Mrs. Higurashi was surprised when she opened the door. There was a young man standing there in what looked a lot like the dog-demon's clothing.**

"**Hi. Um . . . yes?"**

**Inuyasha thought for a moment before answering "Is Kagome there? I need to talk to her"**

"**A-and who may I say it is?" Mrs. Higurashi asked the now human looking Inuyasha.**

"**Huh?" Then he remembered the moon. "It's me Inuyasha!"**

**Kagome's mom almost choked, though she wasn't eating anything "I-inuyasha? B-but how? I mean- look at you!"**

"**I know this always happens to me on new moon." Inuyasha replied.**

"**Is it really you Inuyasha?"**

"**Yes! It's really me '_Your drawing my patience' _can you PLEASE call Kagome down here I really hafta talk to her." Inuyasha said, annoyed.**

**Three out of the group of four was waiting for an answer from the third when they heard a loud: "KAGOME! YOU GOT COMPANY!" this of course confused them now who could it be at this hour? One of the four girls, who were addressed, got up and headed downstairs.**

"**Ok guys I'll be right back." Kagome said while walking out her bedroom door. Of course her friend's wasn't going to wait around for Kagome the whole time, what if it was the boy Kagome liked.**

**Back downstairs Inuyasha stood in silence with Mrs. Higurashi and Souta, who decided to come into the room when Inuyasha arrived, and hugged him saying things like 'you're my hero' and _'_are you here to get my sister?_' _Inuyasha of course just answered with all his questions with a '_Feh_' (The typical Inuyasha ne?)**

'**_What is taking her so long? I miss her already!' _Inuyasha thought but said something entirely different. "Damn wench can't she hurry up?"**

**As if answering his question Kagome bounded happily down the stairs that is until she saw Inuyasha. Her cheery face scowled.**

'**_Why, is she not glad for I have come?' _This confused Inuyasha greatly. In the mind of the other person stuck in this matter was '_H-he's here to take me back?' _Kagome Higurashi would not leave; not on her birthday. Plus her friends are over, how is she going to explain to them that she is going to run off with a boy.**

"**Inuyasha what do you want?" Kagome answered what she thought was the right answers "going to take me away again?" **

**Inuyasha smirked. So that was it. Kagome thought that he was going to take him away from her family and friends on this special occasion. **

"**No" he answered.**

"**Huh?" Kagome was caught off guard by this he wasn't here to take her home? "W-what did you say Inuyasha?"**

"**I said 'no' Ima not gonna take you back," Inuyasha stated "It is your birthday? Rite?"**

**Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha, of all people, remembered her birthday; too surprised to say anything Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha being satisfied called out.**

"**Are you gonna let me meet with your friends, wench?"**

'**_I guess something's never change,' _Kagome thought but this time a small smile was plastered to her face. "Sure, come with me dog-boy."**

**Giggling, Kagome's three friends ran back upstairs and acted as if they had never been eavesdropping.**

"**I can't believe that guy was Inu Yasha," Ayumi giggled "he's so cute!"**

"**Yea he so is," Eri continued "but what were they talking about? It was confusing"**

"**Yeah, well we shouldn't have been eavesdropping in the first place you know," Yuka admitted "it was wrong of us."**

"**Yeah I know," Eri said sadly but then perked up "No regrets?"**

"**Never," Yuka said back.**

**The three giggling girls made it back to Kagome's room and had shut the door just in time as Inuyasha and Kagome made it up the stairs.**

"**So you are Inu Yasha!" Ayumi ask as she leaned forward to get a better look at the man sitting before her.**

**Kagome had introduced Inuyasha to her three friends and each was very happy to meet him, too bad it was different for Inuyasha.**

"**Hey Yasha-chan . . ." Yuka started but was cut off**

"**Inuyasha or just Yasha ok" Inuyasha stated**

"**Ok sure! And I guess you can call me by Yuka or something you know hehehe" Yuka was happy she was able to make friends with such a cutie. **

**Kagome wasn't 'is_ she flirting with Inuyasha?! _**

**Inuyasha knew. _'Crap is she pissed at me? What did I do I was just trying to be friendly. Isn't that what Kagome wanted?'_**

**And Eri was . . . just sitting there eating rice cakes that Kagome's mother had brought up to them.**

**It was now 10:47 pm and Mrs. Higurashi started to wonder if Inuyasha was spending the night or not.**

"**Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter while knocking on her bedroom door. All sound inside quieted as Kagome answered, opening the door wide.**

"**Yes mom? What do you need?"**

"**Well I was wondering," Mrs. Higurashi started and looked into her daughter's room to see Inuyasha on the floor and Kagome's friends on her bed. "I was wondering if Inuyasha is staying the night again."**

**The second those words left her mother's mouth Kagome turned beet red while Yuka and Kaoru went wide eyed, and Eri choked on the rice balls.**

"**M-Mom!" Kagome stammered while talking "Inuyasha can't spend the night h-he is a boy! And we are gonna stay in 'MY' room tonight!"**

**Inuyasha frowned '_why can't I stay the night?'_ he looks over at Kagome's bed '_is it because her friends will think we are going out or wutever you call it.' _Inuyasha smirked this could be fun.**

"**So, that did not stop him spending the night up in your room all those other times he was over." Mrs. Higurashi said still as clueless as ever. She had no idea what was wrong until she saw the looks her daughter's friends were giving her daughter.**

'**_Oh my . . .'_**

"**. . . He's staying" Kagome said it so low that to her mother it was barley audible. **

"**What did you say dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.**

**Kagome again said it but in an agitated voice. "He is staying the night ok mother?" **

**Oh yea she was embarrassed and Inuyasha knew it. Will he let Kagome seem like she sleeps around? No he won't, she's still a frickin' virgin for god sakes.**

"**Wutcha you talkin' bout Mrs. Higurashi I have never stayed in Kagome's room. You would be asleep by the time we sleep and I sleep downstairs!" Yep Inuyasha was helping Kagome.**

**Kagome was not ready for this she was shocked. Say something you idiot he's trying to save your butt. "Y-yea mom we-I-mean he does."**

"**Oh? Oh! Yes that is why . . . Inuyasha you are always gone before I wake; you sleep down stairs!" Mrs. Higurashi thinking she had done enough damage left the room with a good night to all.**

**Inside the room Kagome sat nervously.**

"**So . . . I never knew that . . . INUYASHA SLEEPED WITH YOU!" Ayumi shouted the last part, directly towards Kagome and Inuyasha.**

"**I-I never have!" Kagome shouted with a face full of blush "how can you think like that it's like so impossible! And also it is disgusting, Inuyasha of all people ewww!"**

**The look on Inuyasha's face was a look of questioning and hurt and Kagome's friends noticed this.**

"**How sad Kagome-Chan." Eri huffed.**

"**What!?" somewhere during this conversation Kagome got lost.**

"**Ugh! Won't you look at Yasha." Yuka said for Kagome**

**And Kagome did and guilt suddenly grew in her. The look on Inuyasha's face would have made Kagome hug Inuyasha right there and then but her friends were still there. "I-inuyasha I didn't mean it like that, I meant that . . . um the whole concept of that idea is disgusting."**

**Inuyasha, being inuyasha, changed his expression rather quickly when he noticed that the other people in the room noticed. "Wut are you talkin' bout Kagome?"**

**Everyone in the room could tell he was determined to not let then lead on that he was sad by that answer so Ayumi decided to change the subject, which was a way worse idea than keeping on the subject.**

"**So Kagome let's talk about the waiter that was flirting with you."**

**Kagome, Yuka and Eri grimaced how can she be so dumb and naïve! **

**Inuyasha suddenly forgot about the previous ordeal. "Wayter? Flirt in?"**

**Oh crap Kagome was in for it now and she seriously knew it but if they would just keep their mouths shut everything would be ok Inuyasha has no idea what a waiter is and he doesn't know flirting?**

"**What are a wayter and a flirt in?" Inuyasha ask but only received two blank looks.**

"**Like Oh My God! Are you serious?" Yuka, Ayumi and Eri screamed in surprise. How can this hunk not know what flirting is.**

"**Am I serious bout wut?" Inuyasha asked**

**Kagome knew that this would embarrass Inuyasha and her, she don't want Inuyasha to know she was flirting with a waiter, plus she wasn't flirting in the first place at least she didn't think she was.**

"**Uh . . ." Kagome was about to say something but Inuyasha had cut her off.**

"**Kagome I brought you a present." Inuyasha wasn't as stupid as he seemed he didn't want to embarrass himself and of course not his precious Kagome that was suppose to be perfect.**

**Unbelieving, Kagome turned towards Inuyasha "you – you brought me a present?"**

"**Be back," Inuyasha said and leaped out of Kagome's bedroom window scaring Yuka, Eri and Ayumi half to death.**

"**H-how?"**

"**Huh?" Kagome was confused until she realized that not everyone knew Inuyasha was a dog demon. "He is very athletic so he'll be fine." And no sooner had Kagome said that Inuyasha jumped back in the window.**

"**Back" Inuyasha pulled out from behind his back a thing wrapped in a big piece of leaf.**

"**A leaf?" Yuka asked**

"**No!" Inuyasha yelled, then quickly corrected himself, "well it is, but that's not all!"**

**Kagome just looked at the gift then her eyes switched to Inuyasha '_why is he being so nice to me? It's not like him'_**

"**Um Kagome?" **

**Kagome suddenly looked up "huh? Oh yes the present, thank you Inuyasha"**

"**Well yea . . . jus' opens it already" Inuyasha answered; blushing.**

"**I wonder what it could be. An old painting, a rock, dead gophers, youkai fangs . . ." Kagome wondered out loud**

"**Dead Gophers!?" Eri asked**

"**Yeah what was that? Youkai Fangs?" Ayumi looked disbelief**

"**He he he well Inuyasha is an . . . antique freak," Kagome answered with an sweat drop**

"**Whats an anti-"Inuyasha began to ask**

"**Oh wow I wonder what I got!" Kagome interrupted. She didn't want her friends finding out that Inuyasha is an antique freak (wink wink) and not know what that word means.**

"**Wow it's a-" Kagome lost her voice**

**Yuka got wide eyed, Ayumi dropped her jaw and Eri choked on another rice ball.**

**Wrapped around inside of the leaf was a dress, but it wasn't just any dress. It was a sky blue kimono with golden threads molding a picture of a phoenix. Assortments of red, green, purple, pink and colors that was too beautiful to be named in the modern world or maybe just because Kagome was too astounded to think about them.**

"**OH MY GOD!!!!!" Yuka screamed at the top of her lungs **

"**It's so pretty!" Ayumi squealed**

"**How romantic," Eri sang with each hand on each of her cheeks.**

**It amazed Kagome that Inuyasha had the heart to get her this to had the time . . . wait a minute how is it possible that Inuyasha can find something so delicate in so little time.**

"**How did you get a hold of this Inuyasha?" Kagome asked**

**Inuyasha, thinking over the answer, just looked straight at Kagome and said "it belonged to my mother."**

"**W-what?" Kagome asked in sudden shock**

"**When my mother and father married, they each had matchin' kimonos made, when father died mother burned his but when mother passed away I wanted something to make me think of her."**

"**But Inuyasha why give it to me?" **

"**Because Kagome I hope you would wear it to . . ."**

**Inuyasha, in a swift moment, grabbed hold of Kagome's hand. "Kagome I have something to tell ya,"**

**By the look in Inuyasha's face Kagome dared not to interfere.**

"**Kagome from when I met you I loved Kikyou," Inuyasha said this with repent **

**Yuka, Eri and Ayumi gasped**

"**But I got to know you, and the only reason why I sometimes go to Kikyou is because I feel like I owe her, it was my fault Kagome, it was my fault she died. And I wanted to die with her; I would have but then you came into my life." Inuyasha stopped to look at Kagome's face. '_She's worried'_ he thought then continued out loud "you had so much energy, so much life it felt as if you gave your life to me, half of your life."**

"**Inuyasha," Kagome whispered**

"**Let me finish Kagome," Inuyasha smiled "I can't ever leave now, I have a life now, and I have a . . . love now."**

**Kagome gasped while her three friends just smiled and quietly tip toed themselves to Kagome's bedroom door. They turned around one last time, giggled and left.**

**Outside of Kagome's room**

"**I think it would be a better idea we sleep in the living room tonight." Yuka suggested**

"**Yeah I know" Ayumi agreed "Do you think Kagome will loose it tonight?" **

"**Ayumi!" Eri gasped shocked "I can't believe YOU said that!" Then a wicked grin crossed her face "We won't know until we ask her."**

**The three girls giggled and went downstairs.**

**Back inside the room**

"**But Inuyasha you love Kikyou" Kagome said sadly**

"**No Kagome, I 'loved' Kikyou, I love 'you'!" Inuyasha told her straight**

**Kagome just stood there shocked**

"**Yes Kagome I'm in love wit you, I have for a long time now."**

**Kagome still stood shocked. Her brain yelled at her _'Go you idiot! Tell him you love him too, you have been dreaming about this moment for almost a year already go damn it girl go tell him now!'_**

"**I-inuyasha I-love-you-too, I love you too! Iloveyouiloveyouiloveyouiloveyou I LOVE YOU!" Kagome jetted off her place in front of Inuyasha and right into his awaiting arms "You don't know how long I waited for this moment! Gods Inuyasha I love you!"**

**Inuyasha chuckled "I love you too Kagome I love you too."**

**Encircling his arms around her his mouth slowly descended to her neck and later that night Inuyasha drifted to sleep with his lips still on the neck of his love and future mate.**

**[The End]**


End file.
